Jack The Ripper , Fight of the kings
by Jack Solidus
Summary: This is a prequel to the Undertale vs Touhou fanfic I did , because I wanted to show the backstory of Jack Solidus , the main character of the 2 stories I made. This story is , well at least I think is better than the first thing I wrote , because I know more about Undertale than about Touhou , and since there is no Touhou in this story , unlike the last one it's good.


Around 5000 to 7000 years ago , humans and monsters were in a war. After a long time , they made a truce. They lived together...

Until...

The year was 500 AD , known as the dark ages... And for fucking good reason. The second war between humans and monsters broke out.

The war was stopped in 517 AD , by king Arthur , when he used his magic , alongside his 6 wizards , to create the barrier. After that , he sheathed his legendary sword , the Excalibur , before death. It has been said that only the people who have Arthur's blood can take out the Excalibur.

I always thought that I could become a king...

People asked me how could I become a king , because I was poor...

I told them...

Because I'm Jack Solidus

Jack The Ripper

Fight of the kings

I used to be a regular boy , until my parents were murdered when I was 4 , and I was an orphan. I was adopted by 7 families by now , and I left them all.

Sometime after , I decided to just walk until I find something interesting.

I kept walking , until I heard a voice... I only understood ,,sword" , everything else I didn't. I think it was ,,the" language , because after that , I saw wingdings , that I learned to read a long time ago. It translates to king Solidus. It seemed suspicious , so I just continued.

(I didn't write the wingdings , because some of them don't even work)

I saw a big building , that looked old. A few seconds later , I heard a voice again. They were saying something out of sheer happiness , that translates to energy from the fight between universes will set me free. I thought it was a bit misleading , so I just tried to forget about it.

I came in , and saw people try to take out the sword from the stone.

A girl came up to me... She told me her name was Maria. I told her my name. I asked her...

Jack: Why are those guys trying to take the sword out like it's a big deal?

Maria: Because whoever takes out the sword is presumed to be the king of Earth.

Jack: Is that so? I'll go and try to take it out...

*Jack gets closer to the sword...

*Jack grabs the sword

*Jack has a vision of him murdering innocent people

*flames come out in every direction

*Jack is pulling out the sword

*Jack is on fire

*Jack pulls out the Excalibur

*Jack now has a vision of him fighting some ladies , wanted to take over the universe , and a ghost looking man in a black outfit

*everyone is shocked...

*the fire that was around Jack became armor

Jack: This is how it feels to be the king huh?

*Jack gets out of the building

Maria: Where are you going?

Jack: To find the king of monsters. Asgore.

*Jack leaves...

*Jack , after 5 days of walking , sees a house

*in the house is Asgore

*Jack opens the gate , and gets inside the garden

Asgore: Someone there? Just a moment. I am almost done watering these flowers

*Asgore turns around

Asgore: Howdy! How can I help you?

Jack: You are the king of all monsters , right?

Asgore: I used to be , now I live a normal life.

*Jack sheathes out his sword

Jack: Well , I'm the king of all humans , and I challenge you to a 1 on 1 fight.

Asgore: We don't have to fight. We can settle this over some nice cup of tea.

Jack: I'm not here for tea Asgore , I'm here to fight you , and I will get it.

*Asgore remembers what happened a long time ago , before monsters were banished , king Arthur said the same thing all those years ago ,

Asgore: Well then... Child , if you have any unfinished things , do them now. I understand if you are not ready. I'm not ready either.

Jack: I was born ready Asgore.

Asgore: Very well then. Follow me.

*Jack follows Asgore

Asgore: This is where we will fight. I'll go get suited up for the battle.

*Asgore goes in his house.

*after 3 minutes , Asgore is back...

Jack: Well , look at you.

Asgore: Child... It was , nice to meet you...

Goodbye...

*Asgore takes out his trident

*Asgore stabs the ground

*the ground is burning...

*Bergentruchung starts to play...

*the fight begins...

*Jack charges at Asgore... Asgore avoids

*Asgore attacks with his hand flames , it did 77 damage...

*Jack strikes Asgore with his sword , it did 1058 damage

*Asgore attacks with his trident , it did 159 damage...

*humans and monsters gather around to watch the 2 kings fight

*Toriel is there too

*Maria is there as well

*Asgore notices Toriel...

*Asgore's attack inceased

*Jack swings his sword , he creates a projectile

*Asgore is hit , it did 2538 damage

*Asgore attacks with his hand flames , Jack avoided

*Jack strikes Asgore , it did 1740 damage

*Asgore's armor is getting a bit destroyed...

*Asgore's defense decreased...

*Asgore attacks with insane fast fire , Jack is massively hurt...

*it did 10497 damage...

*Jack attacks Asgore , Asgore avoids

*Asgore attacks with his trident , it hit 18 times

*it did 178039 damage

*Asgore charges at Jack

*Asgore continues hitting Jack

*Jack's arm is sparking...

*Jack is angry

*Jack is electrical now

*Asgore stops attacking

*Jack punches Asgore with everything he had , it did 124502 damage

*Jack picks up Excalibur

*Jack hits Asgore with lightning , it did 145308 damage

*Jack is now in flames

*Jack launches fire at Asgore , it did 245364 damage

*Asgore is on his knees

Asgore: Child , if it's really what you have to do... Then kill me...

*Jack forgot how this happened... he didn't know what he did nor what he wanted to do...

*Jack remembers what he was here for...

*Jack pulls up his sword...

*Jack drops the sword

*Jack lends Asgore a hand

Jack: No. I don't want to kill you... Let's just live in peace...

*Jack helps Agsore to get up

Asgore: Are you now for a nice cup of tea?

Jack: Yeah.

*Asgore and Jack go inside , to drink some tea.

*everyone leaves

*Toriel waits there

*about 20 minutes later , Jack gets out of Asgore's house

Jack: Hope to see you again Asgore.

Asgore: Same Jack , goodbye.

*Jack continues on

*Asgore notices Toriel

*Asgore starts talking to Toriel

*Jack didn't hear them , because he was going on his own

*Jack walks , and walks...

*Jack sees Maria

Jack: Hey Maria , how have you been dong?

Maria: Good , how about you?

Jack: Same , I fought Asgore , and defeated him.

Maria: I know Jack , I watched you. I looked at my phone earlier , and the whole internet exploded because of the fight.

Jack: Really?

*Jack takes out his phone

*Jack finds thousands of videos , blogs and even discussions about it

Jack: Well , I have to admit , it was a really good fight.

Maria: I'm glad that you are still alive Jack.

*Mettaton is creepily watching them from a distance

Jack: You know I can see you over there , you can come out.

*Mettaton gets closer

Jack: Why were you creeping on us?

Mettaton: Because I'm the number 1 star in this world , and you're ruining it for me. After all of that fighting you did with Asgore , everyone started to love you. So please , let me do an interview with you on my MTT television program , I need you to help me.

Jack: Ok Mettaton.

Mettaton: Ok , wait , what , how do you know me? Earlier you looked like you never saw me.

Jack: That's because I wanted to surprise you. I am a big fan of your show Mettaton.

Mettaton: Well , alright then Jackie boy.

Jack: Let me guess , you know that because you were creeping on us , right.

Mettaton: Correct.

*Next day

Jack: Well , gotta go do the interview with Mettaton. Hope nothing stupid happens.

*during the interview , Jack met Alphys and Undyne

*one interview later

Jack (near his new home): It's good to be here.

*Jack's phone starts ringing

*it's Undyne

Jack: Hi Undyne , what's up?

The End


End file.
